


Hero Worship

by Kymopoleia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*not finished, just getting it out of my drafts, for now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Worship

Roy stands in front of the glass case containing the Arrow's costume mannequin, biting his lip. He doesn't know why he's still here, why he's waiting for. For fucking Oliver Queen with a blonde he doesn't want to talk to. There's also the Queen family's bodyguard, the one who seems to stay on orbit around Oliver as if-- as if he's the fucking sun. Roy shoves his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

He was more than surprised when it turned out that the Arrow was Oliver. It made a lot of things make sense, like his conflicting opinions and the way he seemed to speak for the vigilante, but it also made some things hurt. Like, for instance, the way the Arrow had turned him down, yelled at him, shot him with a damn arrow. Oliver was the one who had saved him, but he'd also condemned him. Made him hurt, ache, bleed, scream.

"Roy. You okay?" The blonde calls. Roy wishes he could remember her name.

"What do you think?" He mutters.

"I get it. You just found out Arrow is as much a saint as, well, Oliver is a saint. I swear, he's a good guy. The lying just kind of came with the package. And, if we all had a dime for every time he said 'On the island' we'd have enough money to buy like, three islands." She jokes.

Roy hums. He wants to laugh, but he's not in the mood.

"Oh, please don't tell me you brood too, we get enough of that between Oliver, Oliver, and John." She groans.

He blinks. There's a noise across the room, and Roy turns.

There he is. Oliver. Arrow. Roy sucks in a breath, and doesn't move. The blonde gets up to go talk to Oliver about, about something, and the bodyguard, John, helps Oliver suit down. After the two minutes it takes for Oliver to change into a gray shirt and sweats, he comes to stand in front of Roy.

Roy has to-- he has to look up at Oliver, and it feels weird.

"Roy Harper."

"Oliver Queen."

"You're in front of the case."

"I am."

Oliver holds up the bundle of green leather. "I need to put this in the case."

Roy glances behind him, then at the leather. "Ah." He keeps staring at Oliver.

"Are you challenging me, Roy Harper?" Oliver smirks.

Roy's eyebrow goes up. "Do I seem like I'm issuing a challenge to you?"

"You have this whole alpha-male vibe at the moment, Roy Harper."

"You can call me by just my first name, you do it around Thea all the time."

Oliver grins at Roy's bitch face. "Yes, but we're not around Thea. You'll need to work before I call you just one."

"I have worked." Roy protests. "You shot me. In the leg. With a damn arrow. And you made me slap water about a million fucking times."

"Yes, and now you're stronger."

"I don't need to be stronger." Roy's eyes narrow. "Do you want me to break something to prove it?"

"It taught you control."

"I'm still pissed off." Roy's eyebrows go up. "What else was it supposed to teach me? Douche 101?"

The blonde snorts in the background.

"Not now, Felicity."

Oh, so that was her name. Okay.

"You have to admit that was funny, Ollie."

"I did not deny it, Felicity."

Roy blinks. "Is this a joke to you? A game?"

"Anything but, Roy."

Oliver steps forwards so his body is flush with Roy's. "I am beyond serious about this."

Roy bites his lip and steps back. Oliver matches him, keeping contact. 

"Man , chill." Roy breathes the words out, the mannequin trembling behind him. 

Across the room, Felicity stands. "Okay, this is either gonna go Fight Club or bad porno, Dig, help me out here, which is more likely?"

John snorts. "Does it have to just be one?"

Roy looks back at Oliver. Oliver looks at Roy.


End file.
